<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks, Rossi by lightsinthefloors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021875">Thanks, Rossi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors'>lightsinthefloors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Sick!Spencer Reid, Sickfic, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night for Derek and Spencer takes a different turn than usual, but as long as they’re together, it’ll all work out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt: Could you do one where Spencer gets food poisoning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks, Rossi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This tastes weird,” Spencer states bluntly, making a face at Derek. </p>
<p>The two of them are out for dinner- their date night. They chose a nice Italian restaurant, wanting to make the most of the night. Since they don’t have plenty of extra time on their hands, they try to make the time they do have special. Spencer got some kind of pasta, but after the first bite, something seems off. </p>
<p>“Oh, hush. You’re just used to Rossi spoiling you with his own cooking,” Derek muses, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>That much is true. Rossi definitely has a soft spot for Spencer. The older man has a habit of inviting them over for dinner and making Spencer taste test until he can’t possibly eat anything else. He doesn’t complain, loving to spend time with him. They’ve become close over the years, and while Rossi doesn’t replace the relationship Spencer had with Gideon, Derek is glad his boyfriend has people to lean on. </p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Spencer pouts, although he knows it really is. </p>
<p>“We both know it’s very true,” Derek chuckles. “Just eat, you might not be used to the taste, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Spencer rolls his eyes, but eats anyway, not wanting to ruin the night by being childish. He loves date night. Spending time with Derek is his favorite thing. The two of them talk as they eat dinner, Spencer still not fond of the taste. He drinks a lot of his water, trying to wash it down. He ends up finishing though, still hungry even if it tastes odd to him. Spencer smiles at Derek, letting the older man take his hand over the table.</p>
<p>“You want dessert?” Derek asks, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. </p>
<p>“If you want to,” Spencer hums. </p>
<p>He’s just happy to be out, not worrying about work or anything. They each get a slice of cheesecake, and Spencer enjoys that much better than his actual dinner. He leans back a bit when he’s done, putting a hand over his stomach under the table. </p>
<p>“I’m full,” he pouts, looking over at Derek. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that tends to happen after you eat,” Derek snorts. “For a genius, you’d think you know that.”</p>
<p>Spencer feigns annoyance, giving Derek a dramatic eye roll. He waits for him to finish, sighing softly. He notices a small ache in his belly, but just chalks it up to eating more than usual. It doesn’t go away though, and he just feels more uncomfortable as he waits. </p>
<p>“Are we leaving soon?” Spencer asks, playing with his hands a little. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just waiting for the check. You alright?” Derek frowns, worried that something is bothering him. </p>
<p>“I’m just... tired,” Spencer nods. </p>
<p>Luckily for him, Derek buys it, knowing they had a long day. Spencer tries to stay patient, and they’re soon able to leave. He follows Derek to the car, getting in the passenger seat. It’s about a twenty minute ride home, and Spencer really wishes it was a bit shorter. He absentmindedly rests a hand on his tummy, feeling it grumble a bit. He sighs quietly, unsure why he’s feeling so off. </p>
<p>“Everything alright, angel?” Derek asks, keeping his voice even as he glances over at Spencer. He knows if he seems too worried, Spencer will just shut him out. </p>
<p>Spencer contemplates not telling the truth, but realizes it won’t do any good. At least when they get home Derek will coo and coddle over him, which he secretly loves. Whenever Spencer doesn’t feel well, Derek holds him and strokes his hair the way that always relaxes him. Truthfully, he wouldn’t mind that at all right now. </p>
<p>“My stomach just feels odd,” Spencer tells him, rubbing at it a little. “I think maybe I ate too much.”</p>
<p>Derek smiles sympathetically, putting a hand on his thigh. “We’ll be home in a little bit. Then we can cuddle and relax, okay?”</p>
<p>Spencer nods, feeling a little better now that Derek knows. He watches out the window, but finds that it’s only making him feel dizzy. It starts to feel chilly too, and Spencer involuntarily shivers. He ignores Derek’s frequent glances, just curling around himself a little. His stomach makes it clear that it doesn’t feel well, rumbling ominously in the quiet car. </p>
<p>“Do you feel nauseous? Tell me if I need to pull over,” Derek frowns, rubbing his leg. </p>
<p>Spencer shakes his head, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t feel like I’m gonna be sick. It just feels achy,” he mumbles. “I’m cold.”</p>
<p>“Alright, baby. Just try and relax,” Derek murmurs. </p>
<p>Spencer only finds himself shifting more uncomfortably, feeling his stomach churn. Soon, they pull up at home, and Spencer gets out of the car. Derek comes over to his side, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. Spencer flops onto the couch once they’re inside, whining softly. He curls around himself, still feeling bad. Derek sits next to him, petting his hair. </p>
<p>“Baby, you feel warm,” he frowns, putting the back of his hand on Spencer’s cheek. “Maybe it’s a stomach bug.”</p>
<p>Spencer shakes his head, curling up impossibly tighter. “I’m cold. And I didn’t feel sick at all before.”</p>
<p>“You’re burning, and you’re sweating, hon,” Derek sighs, wondering how Spencer suddenly got feverish. </p>
<p>“Can we please just lay together? My stomach hurts,” Spencer sniffs softly. </p>
<p>It breaks Derek’s heart to see Spencer so upset, and he can’t say no. He lays next to him on the couch, wrapping his arms around Spencer. Derek puts a hand on his belly, hoping to ease what’s bothering it so much. They don’t last long though, Spencer sitting up quickly after a little while. He groans softly, shuffling into the bathroom. He just sits on the floor, not sick yet but feeling like he might be. Derek follows, sitting down next to him. He rubs Spencer’s back, frowning. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you feel so bad, sweetheart. I wish I could know what made your stomach so upset,” Derek sighs. </p>
<p>“I know,” Spencer mumbles, swallowing thickly. “I knew the food tasted weird. Nausea, abdominal cramps, bloating, chills, and a fever are all attributes of food poisoning.”</p>
<p>Derek frowns, feeling terrible. “I should have listened to you when you said it was off. I’m sorry, Spencer.”</p>
<p>Spencer shakes his head, tiredly crawling into Derek’s lap and wrapping arms around his neck. “It’s not your fault, so don’t feel bad. Neither of us could’ve predicted this. I think it’s safe to say though that now I really will never eat any pasta unless it’s cooked by Rossi.”</p>
<p>“That I can work with,” Derek smiles softly, holding him close. </p>
<p>They stay like that for awhile, Spencer never actually throwing up. The nausea subsides enough for him to feel alright going to bed and get changed, holding onto Derek’s arm. Derek helps him into pajamas, noticing how shaky Spencer is. He curls right up as soon as he’s in bed, sighing heavily. </p>
<p>“I hate this,” Spencer mumbles, grimacing as his stomach cramps up with a gurgly sound. “Can you lay with me?”</p>
<p>“Just one second, baby boy,” Derek promises. “I’m gonna get a bucket, just in case you feel sick. That way you won’t need to move.”</p>
<p>Spencer nods softly, watching him walk out of the room. Derek finds a bucket, but before he goes back, he decides to make a phone call. He dials a number, waiting for it to pick up. </p>
<p>“Hello, Morgan. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Rossi. Sorry, I know it’s getting late. But long story short, me and Spencer went out for dinner and he got food poisoning. Now he says the only pasta he’ll ever eat again is yours. I thought it might make him feel a little better if you talked to him. He’s pretty miserable,” Derek sighs.</p>
<p>“Of course I can,” Rossi nods. “Put him on the phone.”</p>
<p>Derek grins, heading back to the bedroom. “Hey, pretty boy. You’ve got someone on the phone for you.”</p>
<p>Spencer’s brow furrows confusedly, and he takes the phone. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey, kiddo. Morgan told me about your little problem,” Rossi chuckles softly. </p>
<p>“Yeah... I should’ve known better. It’s what I get for having any Italian food other than yours,” Spencer groans. “This is the worst.”</p>
<p>“I bet. Just try and relax. When you feel better you can come over and I’ll make you some real Italian food. That sound good?”</p>
<p>“I’m already look forward too it,” Spencer nods, smiling a little. “Thanks, Rossi.”</p>
<p>“Anytime. Get some rest. Goodnight, Reid,” Rossi smiles fondly. </p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Spencer sighs, handing Derek back his phone after that. “Did Rossi call you? Is something wrong at work?”</p>
<p>“No, no. I called him. I thought it might cheer you up a bit,” Derek smiles. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Spencer blushes, smiling back shyly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you, my love,” Derek grins, finally laying down next to him. </p>
<p>He pulls Spencer close, careful not to move him too quickly. He starts to make small circles over Spencer’s tummy, continuing when it earns a low purr from his boyfriend. Derek keeps up the light massage, hoping it will calm Spencer’s stomach enough for him to sleep. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I ruined date night,” Spencer murmurs. “I love it, and I know you do. We could’ve still been doing something fun like seeing a movie if it wasn’t for me. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, there’s no need to apologize, you hear me?” Derek asks sternly, continuing to stroke his belly. “You said it yourself, neither of us could’ve predicted this. And you didn’t ruin anything. I only want you to feel better.”</p>
<p>Spencer presses close, feeling so grateful for Derek. He wants to say more, how much he loves and appreciates him, but for some reason the words just won’t come out. But they don’t need to- Derek already knows. And with that they fall into a comfortable silence, Spencer eventually drifting off into a restless sleep. Derek is there when he wakes up in the night to be sick, rubbing his back and holding his hair. While it definitely isn’t something he’d prefer to do, Spencer is just glad he doesn’t have to do it alone. And as long as he has Derek, being alone is something he won’t ever have to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>